Pädagogisch psychologische Grundlagen des eLearning
'Lernen ' *'Lernen' = psychische Veränderungen aufgrund von Erfahrung im Unterschied zu Vererbung *'Lerntheorien '= wissenschaftliche Asätze zur Beschreibung von Gesetzmäßigkeiten, Bedingungen und Beeinflussungsmöglichkeiten des Lernens (Wie kann Lehrender bestimmte Verhaltensweisen hervorrufen?) *'Lehren '= "Absichtsvoll Lernprozesse einleiten, fördern oder korrigieren, um Einsichten, Erlebnisse, Verhaltensmuster schneller, lückenloser und sicherer,mithin ökonomischer, lernen zu lassen, als das bloße Mitleben in Natur und Gesellschaft dies gestatten würde." (Schulz, 1969, S.28) *'Lehr- und Instruktionstheorien: '''geben an, was geschehen muss, um gewünschte Veränderungen bei Lernenden zu bewirken. Die Theorien enthalten '''normative Aussagen' und präskriptive Sätze. In diesem Zusammenhang ergibt sich ein Technologieproblem, welches die Überführung deskriptiver in präskriptive Lerntheorien beschreibt. Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ 'Behavioristische Lerntheorien' *'Behaviorismus: '''Ableitung von Gesetzen, die Beziehungen zwischen Stimuli, Verhalten (Response) und Konsequenzen erklären *'Assoziatives Lernen': Assoziationsbildung zwischen zwischen einzelnen Situationskomponenten Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Klassische Konditionierung (z.B. Pawlow, Watson) *Reiz à Reaktion *Unkonditionierter Reiz - biologisch verankert (Futter) *Unkonditionierte Reaktion - Reaktion auf unkonditionierten Reiz (Speichel) *Neutraler Reiz (Glockenton) *Konditionierter Reiz - Ergebnis der Konditionierung (Glockenton + Futter) *Konditionierte Reaktion (Speichelfluss nach Glockenton) Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Operantes, instrumentelles Konditionieren (z.B. Skinner) = Lernprozesse, bei denen Verhalten das Instrument (operant) ist, um bestimmte Konsequenzen hervorzurufen *Reaktion à Konsequenz *Skinner (1904-1990): bedeutsamster Vertreter der behavioristischen Lerntheorie *Annahme: Verhalten ist auf Steigerung von Lust und Verminderung von Schmerz ausgerichtet *keine innerorganischen Variablen *Ziel: Identifikation von Umweltvariablen, die regelmäßig und gesetzhaft Verhalten beeinflussen *Konsequenzen für Verhalten bei Lernprozess im Vordergrund *Beziehung zwischen Verhalten und Konsequenz: Kontingenz Phasen operanter Konditionierung: *Basisrate: Bestimmung des spontan gezeigten Verhaltens pro Zeintintervall (z.B. Kind deckt Frühstückstisch) *Verstärkungsphase: Verstärkung des gewünschten Verhaltens *Löschung/Extinktion: Verhalten nicht mehr verstärkt, Senkung der Auftretenswahrscheinlichkeit *Spontanerholung: Verhalten tritt spontan wieder auf Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Die Skinner-Box Definition und Komponenten: Operante Konditionierung = Prozess, bei dem sich die Auftretenswahrscheinlichkeit eines Verhaltens in einer Stimulussituation als Folge von Verstärkung erhöht oder als Folge von Bestrafung verringert *'Verstärker': jeder Reiz, durch dessen Präsentation oder Beseitigung die Auftretenswahrscheinlichkeit des vorangegangenen operanten Verhaltens erhöht (STÄRKUNG DES VERHALTENS) *positive Verstärkung (Darbietung eines angenehmen Stimulus)und negative Verstärkung (Wegnahme eines aversiven Stimulus) *'Bestrafung': Prozess, durch den die Wahrscheinlichkeit des der Strafe vorangegangenen Verhaltens verringert wird (UNTERDRÜCKUNG DES VERHALTENS) *aversive Bestrafung (direkt durch Darbietung eines aversiven Stimulus) und entziehende Bestrafung (Entziehen eines angenehmen Stimulus) *'Verstärkerpläne:' beeinflussen Verhältnis zwischen operanten Verhaltensweisen und eingesetzter Verstärkung *kontinuierliche V.: nach jeder korrekten Reaktion; schneller Aufbau, niedrige Löschungsresistenz *Intermittierende V.: Intervallpläne (zeitbezogen), Quotenpläne (verhaltensbezogen); höhere Löschungsresistenz *Plan beeinflusst: Akquisitionsrate (Wie schnell wird Verhalten erworben?), Reaktionsrate (Wie häufig wird es gezeigt?) und Extinktionsrate (Wie leicht kann es gelöscht werden?) *'Verstärkerarten:' materiell (Süßigkeiten), sozial (Lob), informativ (Feedback), Aktivitätsverstärker - Premackprinzip *Verhaltensformung: Shaping (sukzessive Approximation an gewünschtes Verhalten); Prompts (Hilfen zur Erhöhung der Auftretenswahrscheinlichkeit), Fading Out (allmähliches Weglassen von Prompts) *'Kritik Skinners am Bildungswesen:' *Verhalten in Lernsituationen wird eher von aversiven als von positiven Stimuli geprägt (Lernen, um negative Folgen zu vermeiden) *zu großer Zeitabstand zwischen Verhalten und Verstärkung *Kein Programm für Abfolge von Verstärkungen vorhanden (Aufteilung des Gesamtprogramms in kleine Einzelschritte) *zu unregelmäßige Verstärkung *'Implikationen fürs Lernen:' *Lernprinzipien - Verhaltensmodifikation im Unterricht: systematische Anwendung lernpsychologischer Ergebnisse, positive Verstärkung *Programmierter Unterricht: externe, genau festgelegte Lernsteuerung; positive Rückmeldung; individuelles Lernen, and practice *erste Welle des Computereinsatzes: stringente Verstärkung; emotional indifferent; individuelle Steuerung Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ '''Kognitionspsychologische Grundlagen des Wissenserwerbs mit Neuen Medien: Gedächtnismodelle' Klassische Gedächtnispsychologie:' ' *Hermann Ebbinghaus (dt. Psychologe): "Über das Gedächtnis" 1885 *'Assoziationismus: '''Verknüpfungen von Bewusstseinsinhalten (z.B. Blitz und Donner); Gedanken treten bewusst gemeinsam auf *'Verbales Lernen: Erwerb, Behalten und Transfer von Assoziationen zwischen verbalen Einheiten (Erwerb von Sachwissen durch sprachliches Lernen, Aufbau von kognitiven Strukturen *Einprägen von Itemlisten (häufig sinnlose Silben, da diese Vorwissen und Bedeutungsunterschiede des Lernmaterials als Störfaktoren ausschließen) '''Experimentelle Untersuchungsmethoden: *Lernmethoden: **Serielles Lernen (A,B,C...): Wiedergabe in Reihenfolge der Darbietung der Items **Paar-Assoziatives Lernen (A-B, C-D...): Items sind in vorgegebener Reihenfolge richtig einzuprägen *Prüfmethoden: **Freie Reproduktion (Reihenfolge freigestellt) **Wiedererkennen (Identifikation von Sachverhalten als bekannt oder unbekannt) **Transfer (Effekte einer Lernaufgabe auf eine andere, nachfolgende) *UV: **Darbietungsdauer, Listenlänge, Wiederholung, Material (Art und Bedeutung, z.B. Silbe-sinnlos), Versuchskontext *AV: **Korrekte Wedergabe, Reaktionszeit, Fehler, Sicherheit des Urteils *Kontrolle des Lernmaterials nach: **Bedeutungshaltigkeit, Bildhaftigkeit, bei Wörtern: Auftretenshäufigkei Listenlängen-Effekt: *Über die Anzahl Items hinaus, die nach einmaliger Darbietung korrekt reproduziert werden konnten, benötigte Ebbinghausmfür jedes weitere zusätzliche Item etwa 2,4 Wiederholungen zum Erlernen der Liste Vergessenskurve: *Vergessen: geringe Wiedergabeleistung zu Zeitpunkt t2 im Vergleich zu t1 (60% nach einer Stunde, 76% nach einem Tag, 90% nach 30 Tagen) - Diagramm Vergessenskurve Der serielle Positionseffekt: *Items zu Beginn und am Ende einer Liste können besser reproduziert werden als in der Mitte bzw. werden sie mit größerer Wahrscheinlichkeit gelernt *Recency-Effekte stärker ausgeprägt als primacy-Effekte *Wiedergabe mittlerer Items: anhängig von Listenlänge und Darbietungsrate, Recency-Effekt relativ unabhängig Transfer: *Effekte einer Lernaufgabe auf eine Andere **positiv - lernförderlich; Gewinn beim Erlernen einer zweiten Liste hinsichtlich des Einprägungsaufwandes **negativ - lernerschwerend; Einprägen einer zweiten Liste wird z.B. erschwert **Nulltransfer - kein EInfluss Proaktive Hemmung: *schon erlernte Items erschweren Erlernen und Wiedergabe einer zweiten Liste Retroaktive Hemmung: *Kognitive Aktivitäten nach dem Erlernen einer Liste erschweren ihre Wiedergabe Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Gedächtnismodelle: Mehrspeichermodell (Attkinson & Shiffrin, 1968) *'Sensorisches Gedächtnis:' **'Zeitbereich: Millisekunden **Informationsselektion durch Aufmerksamkeit **"puffert" Infos aus der Umgebungn (Ablauf von Wahrnehmungsprozessen) **Modalitätsspezifisch: visuell, auditiv, haptisch **Geringe Dauer (ca. 2 s.) *'Kurzeitgedächtnis:' **'Zeitbereich: Sekunden **extrem abhängig von Aufmerksamkeitsprozessen! (selektive Aufmerksamkeit) **sehr limitierte Kapazität (Dauer ca. 20 s. und Umfang) **Behalten durch rehearsal **vergessen durch zeitlichen Verlauf, proaktive und retroaktive Hemmung **Chunk: jegliche Art von Stimulus, die aus einzelnen Elementen durch Erfahrung zu einer Einheit verbunden wurde (Sieben +/- Zwei Einheiten) **FiFo - First in, first out **Studie Ericsson, Chase, Simon (1980): Gedächtnis lässt für willkührliche Zahlenketten (giti span) durch Übung verbessern (3-5 mal wöchentlich, für eine Stunde, über eineinhalb Jahre) *'Langzeitgedächtnis:' **'Zeitbereich: min.-Lebenszeit **keine Kapazitätsbegrenzung **Aber: Transport von Infos vom KZG zu LZG sehr aufwendig **Abruf u. U. aufwendig **Vergessen: z.B. Vergessenskurve; Erklärungen: Spurenzerfall (Zerfall der Gdächtnisspur im Laufe der Zeit; Interferenz (alte Asooziationen rivalisieren mit neuen siehe auch: Gedächtnismodell von Atkinson und Shiffrin Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Modell der Verarbeitungsebenen *Levels of Processing Approach (Craik und Lockhand, 1972) *''ein Gedöchtnissystem:'' Wahrnehmung und Gedächtnis sind keine verschiedenen Prozesse *Statt Speichermodell Prozessmodell: **verschiedene Arten der Informationsverarbeitung **Behaltensleistung abhängig von Art des Informationsverarbeitungsprozesses *'Experiment von Craik und Tulving, 1975:' **Ziel: Nachweis unterschiedlicher Behaltensleistun in Abhängigkeit von der Verarbeitungstiefe (instruktional induziert) **1. Fragepräsentation, 2. Worteinblendung (200 ms) **Drei Versuchsbedingungen: physikalisch, phonemisch, semantisch **Behaltenstest: 180 Wörter (Hälfte der Wörter wurde tatsächlich gezeigt) **Entscheidungsaufgabe: Wurde das Wort gezeigt oder nicht? Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/ Theorie der kognitiven Belastung (CLT) *'Drei Quellen kognitiver Belastung:' **Intrinsisch (ICL - Intrinsic Cognitive Load): Aufgabenschwierigkeit **Irrelevant (ECL - Extraneous Cognitive Load): "unnötige" Lernaktivitäten **Lernprozessbezogene Belastung (GCL - Germane Cognitive Load): Schemakonstruktion und -automation *'Intrinsic Cognitive Load:' **'Komplexität des Instruktionsmaterials "Element Interactivity) **Aufgabenschwierigkeit: durch Anzahl der Elemtentinteraktionen bestimmt **von Vorwissen abhängig **nicht manipulierbar *'Extraneous Cognitive Load:' **'ungünstige Informationsdarbietung! - erschwert mentale Integration der relevanten Elemente **Vermeiden! (z.B. integriertes Manual) **Reduktion: *#'Split-Attention-Effect:' multiple Informationsquellen sollten physikalisch integriert werden, simultane Aufmerksamkeit *#'Modality-Effect:' einseitige Auslastung des Arbeitsgedächtnisses erhöht unnötig CL; bei Nutzung beider Komponenten (visuell und auditiv) Entlastung *#'Worked-Example-Effect:' ausgearbeitete Lösungsschritte unterstützen Verständnis *#'Redundancy-Effect:' bei redundanter Information Elimination statt Integration *#'Expertise-Revearsal-Effect:' Vorwissen hat moderierenden Einfluss auf bestimmte andere Gestaltungsempfehlungen der CLT (Informationen können für Experten bereits redundant sein und sich dadurch lernhinderlich auswirken) *'Germane Cognitive Load - neue Befunde' **'Worked Examples nicht immer wirksam, abhängig von Bearbeitungsgüte **lernpprozessbezogene Belastung, z.B. Elaboration, Selbsterklärung **den Schemaerwerb fördernde Prozesse **GCL-Manipulation: *#'Completion Problem Effect: '''entscheidender Nachteil des Lernens anhand von Lösungsbeispielen: "illusion of understanding" - nicht zwangsläufig sorgfältige Bearbeitung *#'Redirecting''' *#'Fading-Prinzip: '''mit zunehmendem Fortschritt Abbau anfänglicher externer Unterstützung *'Theorien des Wissenserwerb''' (VanLehn, 1996; Renklund Atkinson, 2003) **frühes Stadium: Basales Prinzipienwissen **mittleres Stadium: Verständnis der Prinzipienanwendung **spätes Stadium: Automatisierung/Feinabstimmung *'Implikationen der CLT' **Beachtung der kognitiven Architektur **bei fixem ICL: ECL senken und GCL erhöhen **fördert Schemaerwerb und -automatisierung **Reduzierung des ICL **günstige Arbeitsgedächtnisauslastung: Minimierung ECL und Maximierung GCL *'Performanz - Kompetenz: Dosierter ECL: '''Lernen mit Animationen soll ECL reduzieren, ABER: freigewordener CL vermutlich nicht für Lernaktivitäten genutzt - weitere Unterstützung wie prompting notwendig *'Kritik:' **'motivationale und emotionale Faktoren nicht berücksichtigt **Gibt es die drei Belastungsarten? **Messung? - wenig empirische Überprüfung (Addition der Belastungsarten) *'''Fazit: **''''''Entlastung nur begrenzt realisierbar **ECL-Reduktion - kognitive Ergonomie **GCL-Erhöhung durch Lernhilfen **Strategietraining Quelle: www.tu-chemnitz.de/phil/elearning/